Marcus Silverwood
Marcus Silverwood born Marcus Monroe is a Orphan who believes he has super powers. He currently lives with his adopted family in the Barbarian center. When he's not patrolling the streets looking for bad guys he's attending school or hanging out with his mates . Before meeting the rest of the group only his girlfriend and childhood friend Luna Gomez knew of his identity. He generally tries to balance his superhero life with his normal one though the enjoyment of the former has resulted in sight swift away from the norm. Description Full Name: Marcus Silverwood (formally Marcus Monroe) Alias: The Silver-Sentinel Age: 16 Gender: Male Race: Mixed Ethnicity (Asian & Caucasian) Nationality: British Hair Colour:''' Black or White '''Eye Colour: Brown Height: 5'7" Weight: Varies Marcus looks and acts like a 16 year old teenage, while processing athletic build thanks mostly to his almost daily patrolling of the London streets he's still has yet to fully develop physically and therefore still carries round some baby fat. When out fighting crime as his superhero alas 'The Silver-Sentinel' he wears a skin tight black cyclist outfit over layered with a denim jacket, his head is covered with a full faced white mask and matching wig. For the rest of time the he's even wearing his school uniform or wearing jeans and T-shirts. Profile Essence: Pattern Nature: Paragon Demeanour: Caregiver Affiliation: '''The Citizens of London '''Concept: '''Superhero '''Cabal: '''None Stats Attributes *Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Lighting Reflexes), Stamina 4 (Tenacity) *Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4 (Goading), Appearance 2 *Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities *Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 *Skills: Crafts 2, Performance 3, Stealth 2, Technology 2 *Knowledges: Academics 1, Computer 1, Investigation 1, Medicine 1, Science 1 Spheres *Entropy 1 *Forces 2 *Life 3 *Prime 2 Backgrounds *Avatar 4 *Chantry 1 *Enemies 2 *Wonder 2 Resonance *Dynamic (Flowing) 2 *Entropic (Burnt) 1 *Static (Lasting) 1 '''Arete 4 Willpower 5 Total Experience: Unspent/Earned 10/55 Backgrounds Avatar (4 Dots) *Marcus' avatar is the perfect image of what he aspires to be a true superhero. He appears as a taller more heroic version of his Silver-Sentinel persona with a far better looking costume. Chantry (1 Dot) * Originally taken from the Ashen Duke by Hounslow & Co, the place now serves as a base for the Arnold Circus Gang Enemies (2 Dots) *Marcus has made a lot of enemies over his short career and during all of this he has slowly come to the attention of some very dangerous people. Prepares the most deadly of which is his Uncle, Alexander Monroe agent of the Technocracy Wonders (2 Dot) *'Superhero Mask:' A white mask designed to hide his face but leave his hair (wig) showing. The mask not only helps to Prime magic easier it also provides a single dot of arcane *'Power Gloves:' Modified by Pete these only normal pair of gloves are now capable of shifting Marcus' damage to lethal Former Backgrounds Marcus's time with the Arnold Circus gang and his own personal choices has resulted in his personal losses Allies * Luna Gomez: She was once Marcus' oldest friend and his girlfriend. She was brainwashed by the Technocracy and now only knows Marcus as that guy from school * Patricia Gomez: While still being a detective in London Metropolitan Police, Patricia like her daughter she no longer remembers Marcus. Whether she remembers her dealings with the Silver-Guardian is yet to be discovered Sanctum * A small closet located in Marcus' childhood home. It's location and holdings are now in the hands of the authorities Equipment Utility Belt: A custom made belt containing an array of gadgets and medical supplies. For example, bandages, tablets, smoke pellets, radio scanner and noise makers. It’s also fitted with a flesh light buckle, that can surprisingly be very bright. Power Gloves: Modified by Professor Pete, this once normal pair of leather gloves can amplified Marcus’ hits to deal devastating amounts of damage. Grapple Gun: Another one of Pete’s inventions, this rather compacted device is capable of holding and pulling up the weight of two people Paradigm Marcus does not see himself as a Mage but instead a superhero when performing magic for him it is simply a power that he call upon when in danger. Therefore the way he does magic is weird and some of the time he completely unaware he's doing it. He believes that inside him is an bundle of white energy and by unleashing it he can become stronger and faster. His current belief is that he was born with this gift because of his Mage parents. Foci *Entropy - Luna's Good Luck Charm *Forces - Brawling *Life - Medicine *Prime - Superhero Mask Childhood & Early Life On the 26th May 1996 Thomas and Yuna Monroe had a son named Marcus and for a while they were a happy family. That is until the 31st December 1999 whilst travelling to a Sons of Ether lecture Thomas was attacked and killed by an unknown force, at the same time Yuna was also stuck down inside the protective wards of their home. Marcus not even 4 years old yet was left by an unknown individual at an orphanage in London. After spending sometime in the Orphanage, Marcus was finally adopted by a loving family and now goes by the name Marcus Silverwood. He lived a fairly normal life apart from the times when his powers would manifest during emotional high points. An example of this was during Year 3 when a School Bully said that his parents killed themselves when they saw how ugly he was. Enraged by the bully's words Marcus punched him in the face with a level 2 forces attack. During his 2011 Summer Break he finally decided to hone his growing abilities rather than ignore them. Originally only going out only to practice and have fun, he quickly changed his mind upon seeing someone in danger, rushing to their aid. Now Marcus is completely addicted to the Superhero lifestyle, though his lack of experience and knowledge of the Occult has gotten him in a 'lot' of trouble. The Silver-Sentinel: Year One Marcus' first year as a superhero was eventful to say the least, while he spent most of his time fighting normal street thugs he would on the occasion run into the supernatural and find himself completely out of his depth. * A Hero is Born - After saving a man during the London Riots, Marcus begins his career as a 'Superhero'. * Back to School - The School holidays is finally over, now in Year 11 Marcus juggles his school work with his nightly activates * Bloody Vampire - While attending an LSO concert with his family the event is attacked by a Vampire and his army of Ghouls * Payback - Marcus' activates has drew the attention of a Vampire crime lord, who now seeks to eliminate this problem * Truth and Reconciliation - Observing something wrong with her best friend Luna confronts Marcus about his sudden change in behavior * Longest Night - The longest night in the year is here and the Vampires are gathering food for a feast * Trouble in Whitechapel - Detective Patricia Gomez is missing last seen in Whitechapel, can Marcus save her before she's eaten? * World of Hurt - A Celestial Chorus Mage is in town and he's looking for a Marauder named The Silver-Sentinel, can Marcus survive this deadly encounter? * Mad Murph - Exams are drawing near but worse Luna is missing, Marcus dawns his mask and begins the search. The Silver-Sentinel: Year Two His second year of super-heroing would be just as eventful if not more so than the last and he would finally find himself wrapped up in event far beyond his experience and comprehension. Enter the Arnold Circus Gang! * Upsetting the Wards - Waking up in the body of a coma patient in a present-day hospital, Alanna encounters the Arnold Circus cabal, a newly-Awakened Orphan and an freaky Progenitor doctor. * Ashes Fall In A Black Spiral - Alanna seeks answers from an outside source, and makes a dark discovery. Avoiding the implications, she and Marcus head to a rave. * On the Trail of Power - The Arnold Circus Cabal seek out the entities responsible for corrupting the leylines in London, following a trail to Battersea Power Station. * Fall of a Tyrant - With the help of Julia Jones, the party heads to the Iron Tyrant's lair for the final confrontation... but at what cost? * Caught Up in the Court - Trying to lay low from the events in West Kensington, the cabal slip into the Umbra to hunt down and rescue Professor Pete. * You Can Never Go Home Again - With Luna returning from Spain soon, Marcus prepares himself to say his goodbyes. But experiences far more than he could possibly imagine. * Prison Break - The Arnold Circus Gang once again reunited head off to rescue Hounslow friend and mentor Earl's Court from the Technocracy. * I Predict a Riot - Cordelia Gray a villain from Marcus' past has ensnared his best mate Danny and it's up to the Arnold Circus gang to rescue him, but all is not as it appears The Arnold Circus Gang '' '''Hounslow- Nicknamed Houn by Marcus, due to the fact Hounslow is clearly not his name. Hounslow is a parkouring Virtual Adept, who uses Correspondence and Matter magic combined with his hacking and sword skills to fight with deadly effect. Liked and respected by the group, he is generally seen as the group's leader. ' ' ' Piotr Szymański- Nicknamed and called Pete by everyone, is a Sons of Ether Mage who utilizes Matter, Prime and Forces magic to perform Science(!) with a capital ‘S’. When his gadgets aren't enough he turns to his trusty Gun-brella to deal with the bad guys. Originally a member of the Technocracy he is generally the most informed when it comes to their methods. ' ' ' Alanna Wildwind- Originally nicknamed Goggles, due to a pair of goggles she is seen frequently wearing. A Cult of Ecstasy Mage, who specializes in Time and Spirit magic. Far older than she looks Alanna acts as a voice of wisdom and reason within the group. ' ' ' ' Briony- Nicknamed Blueprints by Marcus, due to the array of building plans she’s always seen holding. Briony is a Son’s of Ether Mage who specializes in Correspondence and Matter magic, a woman who is never lose when it comes to Architecture. Sometimes quiet, there is nothing that brings light into her whole being then buildings. If there’s a building she doesn’t know about it doesn’t or shouldn’t exist. ''''' Quips & Quotes *"Even though how much I'd love for you to arrest me I'm going to take pass, besides I have evil to foil and lives to save" *"Okay I admit you have nice teeth now stop showing them to me" *"Hey Murph were you born incompetent or did you have to work at it?" *"Hey buddy! The middle ages called they want their stuff back" *"Wall crawling and web spinning, Marvel is so sueing your ass" *"You stop calling me Kid and I'll stop calling you Cueball, Cueball" *"You throw like a girl!" * "Houn... why can I smell cheese?" * "Are we there yet?" * "FUCK your side!" * "I know what you offer and the idea is tempting but I can't go with you. I made a choice a long time ago to use my powers to help people in whatever way I can to do the right thing no matter what."